Claire Saltzman- Part 2!
by Kaylarae101
Summary: More dangerous, an more plots are formed. Will this California girl take things to far? An old friend arrives and opportunities arise! Read more!


Claire Saltzman- Part Two

Claire POV

It's been a week since I arrived in Mystic Falls to connect with my father, Alaric again. Just for the summer. I'm a vampire hunter trained by my mom (Isobel), and the famous Katherine Pierce. I pretended to be weak in front of Elena and her gang of friends. It worked. Though dad doesn't approve of it, I really don't care. Work starts for me today, I have a photo shoot later today then to please my dad I'm trying out for waitress at the Grill. I don't need the money since Isobel and I are rich. "Claire!" dad yells and walks out wearing his bath robe I got him as a kid. The red has faded into a rusty brown. I look up from sharpening a stake I'm planning to use soon. "Yes?". He takes the stake from my hand. "Hey that's mine!" I try to grasp it but only grab air. "You won't be using this!" he says. "Why not? It's for protection purposes!" I smirk. "You may be better trained but they haven't done anything to you so you're not going to be doing anything to them!". Typical of Alaric, to go on THEIR side! I roll my eyes and stand up, "Unlike you, I'm going to my job." I grab my bag from across the room. "It's more like stripping than modeling! Just worse!". Of course he judges me. "Well I like it! It's fun!". "I want you to stop doing it...". I chuckle "And I WANT you to stop being a jerk! But that won't happen will it Alaric?!"I walked out to my car leaving him speechless.

I drive to the local mall to meet the other models. I walk in the back entrance using a pass the company gave me. I'm currently wearing neon pink booty shorts, and a white tank top with my hair in a messy bun. I arrive at the store and see some models. I bump into one I haven't met or even seen in that matter. She had blonde hair and was kind of tall. I bump into her and she looks at me, "Sorry the crowd of models is annoying.". The girl chuckles at my comment. "It's my first day, I know you aren't. I see you a lot endorsing the store, well pictures or videos." I smile. this newbie doesn't seem so bad. "Yeah, my name is Claire." I hold out my hand and she shakes it. "Rebekah."

Rebekah POV

I stand in the back room of Victoria Secret to get ready to model when a clumsy girl bumps into me. I remember seeing her before in pictures or videos. Besides that I swear I've seen her somewhere else before also! Her name is Claire, I've also heard that name before. It's common but this girl doesn't seem very common. She must be the blonde that Damon Salvatore tried to kill in the Grill. Mistaking her as one of Nik's many hybrids. She seems to know that he was a vampire. Maybe she's one too, or a witch, or maybe really a secret hybrid. Kol followed her last week, she was going to the Salvatore residence with little Gilbert. Apparently she's Alaric Saltzman's daughter which means she's also Isobel's. Who knows what Isobel told her or taught her. I'm not afraid of her. I can use her and pawn her off to Nik for a price. A good price in that matter. I just need the easiest thing a person can give away. Trust.

Claire POV

Rebekah and I talk more then we model a bit and exchange numbers. She was eying my vervain ankle bracelet and necklace from my mother. I was on my way to the Grill to apply for my waitress job. What fun this will be.. I pull up and park my mustang and walk in. I walk to the bar and look for the boss. I see a bartender and tap his shoulder. "Hey, I'm here to be interviewed for the new waitress job." The boy turns and has blonde hair and blue eyes. "You must be Claire! My boss is sick so I'll be interviewing you and letting you know if you get it or not!" He smiles and so do I. He seems nice. "Okay that's perfectly fine, so shall we start?" He nods and leads me an office in the back of the tavern. "My name is Matt Donovan by the way." He holds out his hand which I shake, "Claire Saltzman.", "So you're the daughter of Alaric!", "Yeah, I usually live in California with my mother Isobel Gilbert", "Elena's biological mom?", "Yeah... Sadly Elena is my half-sister...", "How's it sad?", "I kinda hate vampires, my mom and friend trained me to be a hunter.". He nods, "Well looking at your information and good reviews you're hired!", "Really?", "Yeah, you start tomorrow at six, night shift with me!" I smile. "Want to go to a party with me? I get off in an hour...". "I'd love to Matt!"

-HOUR LATER-

Matt drives my Mustang to the party by the lake. We chat and laugh and get there. Many teens are walking and drinking. Perfect! "This party looks epic Matt!" He smiles and playfully holds my waist "Glad you came with me.". I blush a bit at his smile and obvious good looks, "I'll go get us some drinks. This is the least I could do after you took a nerd like me here!" He laughs and nods.I push past the crowds to the drink table and grab two beers. I see the Salvatore brothers walk past me following a way to obvious girl. One of my best friends, Katerina. I see Damon slam her into a wall behind the house and start yelling. I knew I had to help her since she looked drained a bit. I run to Matt out of breath. "Hey I'll be back! It's an emergency.." I run into the dancing crowd as he follows. I run into Elena and her red wine spills on her white shirt and she looks pissed. "Ugh YOU again! I don't have time for your crap anyway!". "Claire stop it, you should trust that I won't hurt you!" She says and touches my elbow. "Don't! I won't trust you-" I was cut off my Bonnie who ran up to Elena. "Katherine! She's back and Damon is handling with her and so is Stefan." Bonnie said. Bonnie grabs Elena and they run to the other side of the house and I follow.

I finally reach everyone and see Katherine being beat up and vervain being poured on her. I grabbed the stake from my shorts and walked up. "Let her go Damon!" He turns and looks at me. "You don't even know this bitch!" He continues hurting her and she looks at me and smirks. "Fine, I gave you a chance..." I grabbed the stake and forced it into his neck and he falls and I cut my wrist and feed Katherine as Damon stands up and the others form a circle around her and I. Caroline tries to grab me so they can continue hurting Katherine but I kick her in the face and start wrestling her on the ground as Katherine takes on Stefan and Damon. "Stop it!" Bonnie tries to yell at everyone but we all ignore her. Elena whines to Stefan, pleading him to don't do anything stupid but he's already trying to coax her to stop and give up. Katherine won't give up, she's trying to protect me now. Caroline pulls at my hair and I punch her jaw and jam a stake in her arm. "It doesn't have to be like this Claire!" She screams right before I stake her and move on to Elena. I surprise attack her by kicking the back of her spine down and thrusting her face in the ground. She rolls over with red eyes an fangs as I cut my neck open letting a sliver of blood drip out. Katherine is pinned down by both brothers. "No! Don't hurt her!" She screams as Damon snaps her neck. Then the police run up to Elena and I fighting. They take me away to jail as I bleed and think about Katherine and Matt. Even Alaric.

(Hey everyone! Thanks for reading! I'll be making more! This is Part Two of the Claire Saltzman stories! Read part 1 if you haven't yet and keep watching for part 3!)


End file.
